Under the direction of Dr. John D. Atlman, the mission of Core H, the Emory CFAR Immunology Core Laboratory (ICL) is to provide the Emory community with the highest quality assessments of immunological function necessary for the study of the pathogenesis, treatment, and prevention of immunodeficiency virus infections in humans and non-human primates. The ICL will achieve this mission through the following specific aims: 1. Flow cytometry. We will maintain a state-of-the-art flow cytometry facility, providing users with access to well maintained and calibrated instruments;